


Painted Skies.

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Southern Water Tribe, Sunsets, literally just fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: They ran towards the dramatic orange rays of the sun, washing over the face of the cliff, laughs heard by only themselves, everyone else too far away. It was just them.By the time they reached their destination, they were both breathing hard, clouds appearing from their mouths in the cold evening air. Suki smiled indignantly; she had won. Again. Normally, Sokka would make some quip about it just being luck... but tonight he found himself only able to stare.The colours all melting together in the sky were mirrored in her violet eyes, the last golden rays of the day washing over her features.This had always been Sokka’s favourite spot. There was no place in the South Pole that the sky came more to life, painted hues dancing together in an endless rhythm. But she made it even more beautiful. The way her smile lit up her eyes more than the sky ever could, or the way she laughed breathlessly as they recovered from the race.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Painted Skies.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be my favourite proposal I've written yet. The passion of their relationship has always sort of reminded me of the sun, so I thought them finding the magic in dusk was fitting. Enjoy!

Sokka and Suki were quiet as they walked away from the small village, the only sound coming from their boots sinking into the snow. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak; they knew that goodbyes were coming.

Suki had been there in the Southern Water Tribe for the past few weeks, and Sokka had to resign himself to the fact she would leave the next morning. They had said goodbyes so many times over the past few years you’d think they’d be great at them by now, but they always left a sting that hung around for the next few days.

Sokka shut his eyes, the landscape familiar enough to him that he could do so, trying to commit the memories they had forged to heart. There was the time Suki had waited for him outside of a meeting with the tribe’s council, only to ambush him into a snowball fight, which had lasted until both of them lie in the snow laughing through quick breaths. Or the time he had tried to cook her a ‘welcome’ dinner, yet somehow ended up burning everything, and filling the igloo completely with smoke. He remembered the way she had laughed, replacing his disappointment with a small smile, and the way she had kissed his cheek, telling him she thought it was sweet. Or maybe his favourite of them all, the feeling of waking up next to her every morning. Seeing her eyes sparkle in the early morning light pouring in through the window while the rest of the world slept.

He would miss seeing her till the next time they managed a visit.

His eyes flickered open as he felt Suki’s shoulder bump against his, a playful smile dancing in her eyes, “Race you to the cliff!” she called, already beginning to head up the small hill.

Sokka laughed, “Cheater!” he said, boots shoving the fresh white powder aside as he followed her.

They ran towards the dramatic orange rays of the sun, washing over the face of the cliff, laughs heard by only themselves, everyone else too far away. It was just them.

By the time they reached their destination, they were both breathing hard, clouds appearing from their mouths in the cold evening air. Suki smiled indignantly; she had won. Again. Normally, Sokka would make some quip about it just being luck... but tonight he found himself only able to stare.

The colours all melting together in the sky were mirrored in her violet eyes, the last golden rays of the day washing over her features.

This had always been Sokka’s favourite spot. There was no place in the South Pole that the sky came more to life, painted hues dancing together in an endless rhythm. But she made it even more beautiful. The way her smile lit up her eyes more than the sky ever could, or the way she laughed breathlessly as they recovered from the race.

“Marry me,” Sokka said softly, only half meaning for it to slip out. He had known it’s what he wanted for a long time... it just felt natural to stand next to her, and he wanted to keep it that way.

The smile dancing on Suki’s lips turned into a look of shock, “What?” she asked, gently turning to face him.

Sokka swallowed, this was it. No turning back now. “Marry me. I love you, Suki. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to be there to roll my eyes when you complain the south is too cold, to train with you on Kyoshi Island, and see you with the other warriors. When you’re the most bold, caring, and brave person I know,” he took her hands in his, eyes moving to meet hers, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Suki. I love you with everything I am.”

He waited for her response, heart racing as the seconds hung in the frozen air; from excitement rather than fear. He never doubted her answer, but he couldn’t describe the way his heart seemed to explode when she nodded, tears shining in her eyes.

She pulled him into a kiss, pouring every ounce of her unspoken love into it that she could as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When they pulled apart, never stepping much back from each other, they were both more out of breath than before, smiles stretching as wide as they could. Suki hadn’t expected their hike up to the cliff side to turn out like this, but nothing had been a more amazing feeling.

The arctic wind danced across her face, causing her to shiver as it did so. She reached out for his hand, blue mittens meeting pale green ones as she pulled him over to the edge, moving to sit with her legs dangling over.

Sokka grinned, bringing her gloved hand up to his lips as he sat alongside her. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” he murmured, eyes shining as they never left hers.

“Why can’t the South Pole be further North,” Suki said, laughing airily as she did.

She moved a little closer to him, head falling to rest on his shoulder as their eyes trailed up to the sky. The colours blending together as they softened in the dusk haze. The cold mountains lining the horizon felt a little warmer as the soft glows of pinks and yellows spilled over them. Suki found herself taken aback once more, feeling how small they both were, even on this cliff, compared to the vast sky pouring on for miles, or the mountains that were so flawless Suki was sure they had been painted before her.

“We have to come here every year for this,” she whispered. They had hiked up here near every night for the past few weeks, but never in time to watch the sunset. Sure, Kyoshi island watched the same colours grace the sky... but not like this. There was an energy carried in these hues that she couldn’t describe. Or maybe it was who she was with. Any other night, if you asked Suki is she believed in magic, she’d laugh. But tonight, under the golden rays caressing the fresh snow... she couldn’t help but wonder.

“Y’know, you’re the only person I’ve ever brought up here,” Sokka said, finally moving his gleaming eyes back to the sky.

She looked up at him in question as he continued, “When I was little, I was mad at Katara for losing my boomerang-“ he laughed, shaking his head, “-so I ran as far from the village as I could, and wound up here about this time. Ever since then it’s been where I come to think. Get away from, well, everything. Mostly Katara.”

Suki chuckled at that, “Aren’t you sweet.”

They sat in silence as they watched the colours blend together, fading into a gentle midnight blue that seemed to make the stars glow brighter than usual. Suki sighed in content, she could watch the sky unfold each night, just her and Sokka at each other’s sides.

“I’ll just have to remember this night until we can have another one together,” she said finally, wishing that dawn wasn’t a few hours from now. She would have to leave early to be back on Kyoshi that night. Leaving always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Sokka smiles sadly in response to that, gripping her hand tighter in his. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he said into her hair, to which she hummed in agreement.

There was another beat of silence, this one much more solemn than the last. “Is it... is it always going to be like this?” Sokka asked, and if the world wasn’t completely still around them, Suki was sure she wouldn’t have heard him.

“I... don’t know.” Suki wished she could be more sure. “Kyoshi Island is my home,” she breathed, sitting up fully to face him, “But so are you, Sokka.”

“I’ll walk to Kyoshi Island if I have to,” Sokka said, tears shining in the soft starlight, refusing to fall.

Suki leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips, much more gentle than many of the others they shared. Sokka pulled her close against him, as though she’d disappear at any moment.

“The sunset is ours. No matter how far apart we are,” he said, barely pulling away from her to speak.

Suki rested her forehead against his, “Our home.”


End file.
